War of the Alicorn
by Omni-wave
Summary: What happens if the stories of one Princess are true?


_Lighting roared and thunder clapped in its wake. Two factions of the world stared each other down with the founders of each army looking at each other. Both sides have grown powerful in years of late but finally it has come to a head. Two banners of the sun and moon flew in the wind._

"Please, there is no reason to do this. We can discuss this and it can be explained," the leader of the sun side attempted to plea.

"No sister, this time I cannot allow for this to go unchallenged. You have gone too far. I have forgiven you for what you have done to me in the past. I followed your lead in regards to your student's teachings. I even followed you when you came to this new world in an attempt to make friends. But this-" the other leader motioned to a statue next to her, "This I cannot stand. You made him trust you. You made him into your ally. You even gave him a seat of power in our kingdom. But then, for no reason I add, YOU TURNED HIM BACK TO STONE! What's to stop you from doing the same to me? To Cadence? To Twilight? I have learned of your ways since my banishment the first time dear sister. This time, I'm not going to let you talk your way out of this."

The other sister sighed as she raised her hoof up, "Then dear Luna, this is how it is meant to be. For now, we fight."

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" The army shouted charging into battle.

"FOR FREEDOM!" The second army returned charging back.

_But what lead to this chaos you ask? What could have caused two sisters who were reunited after a millennium apart to fight once more? We must go back in time dear readers. Back to the beginning, or in this case, to the end of one pony's journey._

Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn born in Canterlot, brilliant in her studies of magic, had finally learned of her true destiny to become an alicorn; a princess. Her Coronation had commenced and was over. She had returned to live with her friends in Ponyville as she had chosen before.

In her continuation of studies, she visited the Canterlot Library for a book on her way back to Ponyville. Her study of magic was on a new level, and she wasn't about to miss a step. The young alicorn had decided to study the dimensional magic that brought her to the realm of the alicorn.

To guide the young princess, she was about to get a visit from a creature of Loki's design.

Twilight sat down and started to read her book. It was a normal night after the chaos that had gone on from her creation of magic.

Enjoying the silence was soon to end.

Discord had a special gift to give.

In a flash of light, the Draconequus appeared behind the new princess.

"Oh my, that was a new one. I haven't seen a party that fun since my first return. Hello Princess Twilight! Congratulations on the new role," Discord said bowing down.

Twilight flinched at first, but managed to recover quickly. Her actions and interactions have always kept the chaos master at hoof's length. She still wasn't completely sure on the fact that he's changed.

"Discord?! I barely saw you at the Coronation. Where have you been?" Twilight asked carefully.

"Oh, I was just visiting a friend of mine from an alternate universe, a gift to which I am presenting to you," Discord said with a snap of his fingers.

"What do you mean Discord?" the young princess asked carefully noticing the ominous snapping fingers.

"Princess Twilight, this is something that you will be introduced to slowly. However, I want to show it to you now. Behold, home of all things, the center of the multi-universe," Discord motioned to a portal that was open behind him.

Twilight looked through the portal. It was different; strange creatures roamed through the area in strange contraptions. The Element of Magic couldn't take her eyes away.

"What is this?" she asked eyes wide with wonder.

Her assistant, a little dragon named Spike, walked down from the stairs.

"Twilight I know you're all set to learn your new duties and all, but do you have to have the lights turned up so high?" Spike asked rubbing his eyes. "I'm trying to take my dragon nap."

"Hello Spike," Discord said with a smirk.

"Oh… hi Discord," Spike said with a slight nod of his head before turning back to the princess, "I mean seriously Twilight I-" Spike's eyes shot wide open as he jumped back into a wall.

"Spike relax, remember Fluttershy was able to make him change his ways. I mean he's not Q or anything," Twilight said to Spike.

"Umm…who's Q?" Spike asked confused.

"Who's who?" Twilight asked.

"Q,"

"Q who?"

"That's what I'm asking you about," Spike said starting to show aggravation.

Discord was laughing as the two argued. Finally, Twilight caught on as she looked back at the portal for a second.

"Is this part of the portal Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Why yes" Discord smirkingly giggled. "Your mind instantly becomes accustomed to the idea of the Multi-verse."

Twilight and Spike looked back at the portal with both fear and curiosity in their eyes. Neither knew what to do at first as the idea scared them. The wheels were turning in each of their heads as Discord watched; each second, the excitement grew behind his eyes.

"Spike, grab a quill," Twilight said without taking her eyes off of the portal.

Spike nodded, ran over to the desk and grabbed a quill. He turned and ran back, holding the quill up.

"Here you go Twilight. Now what's the next step?" The assistant dragon asked.

Twilight used her magic to lift the quill to the portal and dipped the top of it into the portal slowly.

When she pulled the tip out, she was shocked.

It was the same as it went in. Nothing happened.

Discord was howling with laughter, "Did you really think that I'm going to trick you now?"

"YES!" Spike and Twilight glared at Discord.

"Oh come on," Discord flew into the portal and popped back out, or at least his head, "where's your sense of adventure?"

The new alicorn and her assistant looked at each other and walked slowly into the portal. The feeling of actually walking through the portal was similar to that of riding a raft underneath a waterfall on a ride. On the other side, looking back through the portal to the home they once knew, they saw their whole world of Ponyville.

"Discord, why are we looking at Ponyville when we could see this entire new world; and why are we standing in the middle of a…train-station?" Twilight asked turning around and looking at the scenery now surrounding the three.

Discord shook his head as he snapped his fingers and the portal vanished. The young Princess and the dragon wielder of the trident gasped in disbelief.

"Now, Now, we don't want any pony sneaking back into Equestria now do we?" Discord waved his finger and putting his left, scaly, eagle like arm around Twilight.

Spike and Twilight looked around the train station where all three were standing upon the train platform, expecting a train to arrive suddenly.

However, there were no trains in sight, nor was there the sound of any close enough. In fact, there were no train tracks at all!

Confused, Twilight and Spike walked up the stairway that led out of what seemed to be a train station, only to realize they are now in what appeared to be a replication of the town of the Crystal Empire. Shops, eateries, information booths, and salons lined the main city street that housed the abandoned train station. Loads of creatures that neither Spike nor Twilight could name, even from all her studies of creatures used in magic.

"Princess Twilight, Sir Spike, Welcome to the realm known as Khazan," Discord said gliding ahead of the two.

Spike jumped on Twilight's back as she trotted forward. Their eyes darted back and forth, looking at all of the different creatures that roamed around. From the two legged walking around to those flying through the air, it was very bright and colorful. None of the creatures seem to take notice of the three.

"This is amazing Discord. Why didn't you show this to Princess Celestia before?" Twilight asked.

Discords eyes shifted for a second, lion finger taping his mouth, "I did, she didn't approve of this. I think she felt…threatened."

"Threatened? By what?" Spike asked looking around, "I don't think these creatures would cause us trouble."

Discord appeared right in front of Spike and Twilight, forcing them to stop cold. He's eyes were serious, piercing through them like knives.

"I brought you to the most peaceful part of Khazan. Any other area would tear you apart the second you step hoof inside of it. I brought Celestia to this same spot and thought the same too, then she met someone who was visiting. He is called Superman," Discord said.

"Superman?" Twilight asked, "Is he anything like Supermare?"

Discord's claw reached to his lips, "HMmmmm, Yes, almost exactly like Supermare."

The three continued forward, the two newcomers asking questions. Discord attempted to answer as many as he could, wary of what would happen if he didn't keep an open-eye for trouble.

"Eh, wat's up Doc?" a voice said at the corner of an intersection with a crunching noise.

The three turned and Discord's eyes lightened up for the very first time since they got to their location. He laughed and flew over to shake the creature's free hand. In the other hand, Twilight noticed a carrot which she recognized as an ingredient from Angel's special salad recipe.

"Oh Bugs, it's good to see you old buddy," Discord said with a smile on his face. "What have you been up to lately?"

The creature, what appeared to be just a rabbit like Angel Bunny (Fluttershy's Pet) over four feet tall, was speaking as if he had known the Lord of Chaos for years. He was grey and had a white patch in the middle of his torso.

"Same old, same old, being run down by Fudd who still thinks it's rabbit season and playing basketball with Lola" Bugs said with another snap of his carrot.

"Oh that silly hunter, you really should let me play with him sometime Bugs," Discord laughed.

"Eh maybe. Mostly I spend the time defending my title as the king of the Toonforce from the Warners. They're always coming after me. Fudd's a bit lower on my list nowadays. You might like dem Warners. They love messing with people," Bugs stated.

This got the attention of Twilight and Spike. Something of that worried the two. Discord laughed as Twilight's horn started to glow.

"Oh Bugs, I'm sure that would be a grand battle of magic and force," Discord tapped his chin considering it, "But oh, where are my manners. Bugs Bunny, meet Princess Twilight and her assistant, Spike."

The giant rabbit turned around and looked at the two. His eyes sizing the young alicorn before taking a bow.

"Greetings your Highness. I am Bugs Bunny of the Toon Squad. It is an honor ta meet ya," the original rabbit of pranks addressed Twilight.

Twilight stepped back from the rabbit as he bowed. Spike scuffed at the rabbit, "Show off."

"Why don't cha follow me to the arena? I can show ya the way and give ya de sights," Bugs asked.

"Ummm, the arena?" Twilight asked looking at Discord confused.

"Sorry Bugs, but we're only on the quick tour today. Too much would probably blow My Little Pony's mind," Discord said looking slightly interested.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders, "Eh maybe next time. Watch out for that weird guy with the rayguns chasing down his two legged agent platypus with a fedora."

Discord laughed, "Doofenshmirtz?"

Bugs nodded, "Doofenshmirtz."

In a split second, Bugs was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left in his tracks was the lettuce top of his carrot that he had consumed while talking to the three. Discord turned to look for the approval of Twilight and Spike, but sure enough, confusion had befallen upon their faces.

"I don't know about this place Twilight." Spike whispered into Twilight's ear. "There are a lot of strange characters running around here. I think I just saw a giant version of Tank running down the street wearing a red bandana while carrying a pizza box."

"Well, we should still keep our minds open. After all, Discord did bring us here to show us… Why are we here again Discord?" Twilight asked as she turned to face him.

"Twilight Sparkle, consider this your first lesson as a princess. You must accept all creatures both good and bad regardless of their appearance. You should know not to judge a book by its cover. After all, you have millions of them." Discord answered with a hint of joy.

Twilight, Spike and Discord walked down the busy street; Twilight hoping to greet a lot of new creatures that seemed friendly. Spike followed alongside her, licking his lips every time they passed a restaurant. The new smells almost put Spike in a coma for he was attracted to all the new aromas of hamburgers, steak, pizza, bread, garbage… Discord followed behind, saying hello to all his companions as the three walked down the street.

At the end of the street was a large tower overlooking the city. This tower was very unusual in structure in that there was a large gap cut out at the top and placed on the other side. The building was labeled with a green banner.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." Twilight read, eyes sequenced as the sun was shining in her face. "isn't that the person that Bugs warned us about?"

"Why yes my princess it is." Discord giggled. "He is quite the mad scientist. Always inventing those inators things that never work. I personally think he went mad from being a retired pharmacist."

"He sounds quite creepy; Now can we go and get something to eat?" Spike asked as the three looked at the building.

Twilight turned to Spike, "Honestly, how can you think of food at a time like this? I bet you Doofenshmirtz is just as nice as…"

Twilight was cut off as a ray of light shot passed her that missed hitting her by a mane hair.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA WAS THAT?!" shouted Twilight in shock as she looked at the crater created from the blast.

At the bottom of the crater appeared to be a gem. Spike's eyes grew huge as he dove right down and snatched the shiny rock.

"It's soooo beautiful," the little dragon said drooling over it.

"Spike, that's clearly some of the road!" Twilight snapped.

A loud boom was heard overhead as the three looked up. All they could see was a small creature in a hat falling down from the top floor of the building. Suddenly there was a parachute that opened up with a symbol on it.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" A random voice shouted as the chute opened.

"_Perry!" _a random voice sang as the thing flew off.

"What was that?!" A confused and startled Twilight demanded looking at the creature flying away.

"Well done Perry the Platypus. Well done indeed," Discord laughed and clapped, "You defiantly make OWCA proud."

Spike was still holding his newly made gem in his claws and looking confused as if Rarity had pronounced her love for him was greater than fashion. His claws shook to hold the gem.

Continuing along their journey, Twilight and Spike followed Discord around the tall building to the town square.

"There is apparently something important going on!" Twilight said with surprise as she saw a lot of creatures in front of a stage.

"Oh, yeah….that's just some crazy guy here in town…never mind him" Discord said with the shake of his head.

"What is he freaking out about?" Spike yelled as he watched the guy on stage who was dressed in a nice white top, black pants, and a red tie jumping around and twitching as he said a word that neither him nor Twilight has ever heard before.

"I think he said the word…fairies." Twilight grimaced and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right" Discord said as he pointed up. "That is Denzle Crocker. He is a school teacher from Dimsdale. Every now and then, he tried to convince the citizens here that fairies are real and that he has caught them in one of his million magical "fairy catcher machines".

"But fairies are real!" yelled Twilight in disgust.

Discord ran over to Twilight and held his lion paw over her mouth.

"This is true my dear Twilight, but some creatures do not believe that nor have the imagination to believe that they are in fact real. Many creatures have to keep this notion a secret for fear of losing their fairies that are their guardians/mentors. It is the same idea having Princess Celestia at your back for help." Discord whispered into Twilight's ear.

Discord, Twilight, and Spike decided to keep on walking, past the roaring crowd standing in front of the stage. Passing several creatures along the way, Twilight stopped at an odd booth beside the fountain.

"Oh my!" said Spike with excitement. "It's an Apple Cider stand just like the one that Applejack uses. I wonder if this creature's apple cider is just as good as the Apple Family's back home."

"I will take one apple cider please" Spike said with excitement.

The creature looked over the counter to see Spike drooling and his eyes glowing with excitement. She carefully put her arms on the counter and leaned her head on the top of her hands.

"I am sorry whoever you may be. I don't have apple cider here and this isn't an apple stand. I am a doctor as you can see on the sign. I give psychiatric help for 5 cents." The young girl giggled as she looked down at the dragon.

Discord was laughing in the background while Twilight went up to the counter. She reread all of the markings on the booth.

"What is that 5 thing with an odd letter at the end of it?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

"That is a cent sign. I require 5 cents for anyone wishing to receive psychiatric help. Now pay it or be on your way so that I may assist the next creature that strolls along." The creature said disturbed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what 5 cents is my doctor." Twilight whispered disappointingly.

"It's money. I need money before I can help any creature" the creature snarled

"OHHHH, I have money!" Twilight said excitedly "I have 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 bits. Here you go!"

"What in Khazan is this?" the creature pondered as she looked at the coins Twilight laid in front of her. "I don't take these as money."

"I'm sorry, but that is all I have. That is all we use in Ponyville" Twilight apologized.

"Okay, just this once because you are new around here. What can I help you with? Tell me your problems my little friend" said the creature.

Spike took a step back to see the young creature. "Well, I am hungry and tired." Spike said to the creature. "Also creature…"

The creature interrupted Spike, "My name is Lucy"

"Okay, Lucy. Forgetting his trace of thought Spike stood there with a blank look.

"Ummm…got get some lunch and go home and go to bed." Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ohhhhhhhh…she's gooooooooooood!" Spike said with a low voice.

Discord laughed and walked up to the two as they were catching their thoughts on what to say next to Lucy the Doctor.

"Pardon my friends, they are new here to this place; visiting for the first time." Discord said to Lucy as he did a large group hug with Twilight and Spike.

"It's Okay, Chuck has asked for more odd help from me recently. I think that the football is causing him a lot of stress. He still misses it no matter how many times I hold it for him to kick and then pull it away. That never gets old!" Lucy laughed out loud. "However, hearing about his sister liking Linus is a bit over the top. He seems to be very jealous since he does not have a love of his own. Anyway, back to you three. Is there real problems that I can help you with?"

"Well-" Twilight started.

Spike pushed Twilight to the side. "YES!" yelled the little dragon. " How can I get a pony to fall in love with me? I mean, I love her. I gave her my special red ruby and she kissed me on the cheek. Ever since I saw her I couldn't look away. A few months ago, I told Pinkie Pie and Twilight how I felt and told them to keep it a secret. I just don't know how to do it…" cried out Spike.

"Wow, it will be okay little one." Lucy told Spike. "You need to tell her as soon as you can to see if there is any interest in you from her. But always remember, she will be a friend to you and that sometimes is worth more than love."

As Lucy was talking to Spike, a flat headed creature was walking down the sidewalk toward her booth. He had a single hair on his head. Walking beside him appeared to be a dog, just like the one Applejack has, but this one has a yellow bird on his head. The boy was carrying a football.

"Whoops, look at the time!" said Lucy excitedly. "I have got to go take that football and have Chuck try and kick it before pulling it away from him again while his dog Snoopy and his yellow friend watch and laugh.

Spike looking confused, turned to twilight and asked, "What is a football and what is a Chuck?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders. Meanwhile, Discord was talking to the little boy about how to become friends with the creatures of the town.

"Discord giving friend advice?" Twilight thought in her mind "He really has changed for the greater good ever since Fluttershy convinced him that he needed friends."

Discord waved to the little boy. "See you later Charlie Brown. Snoopy and Woodstock….good day to you two as well" Discord bowed to the three.

Spike tugged on Twilight's mane. "Twilight, maybe we should go home now," Spike pleaded.

Twilight nodded in agreement. The two Canterlot natives turned to Discord. The Lord of Chaos pondered it for a moment then nodded.

"Perhaps it is time for us to return. We should let you rest," Discord said and with a snap of his fingers, returned to the Library in Ponyville.

Twilight and Spike were looking around shocked to see their home. After viewing the world they were in, this was almost a shock. Twilight raced over to her desk and started jotting everything down from her adventure.

Spike was still drooling over the gem he got while they were in Khazan. He raced off to place it in his chest for a special occasion to munch on, much like his fire ruby that he had given to Rarity. Discord bowed once more.

"Well My Little Pony, next time I see you I will have to teach you the spell to get there so you can explore more of what they have to offer, but only stay in the area we explored. It'll be a disaster otherwise. Until then, Arrivederci," Discord whispered as he disappeared.

Twilight only nodded for a second as she quickly wrote down her misadventure. Her details were down to the last scent, grain of sand, even speck of air. Every note of her trip was marked down to the very second.

"Hey Twilight, are you thinking about sending that to Princess Celestia? She's probably interested in what you learned while there," Spike said.

"Of course I will Spike! That's exactly why I've gotten everything down on paper. She has to hear about it! I know she'll enjoy reading about the new world and the fact that Discord was able to make friends," Twilight said.

As soon as her letter had been written, Twilight sent the letter, via Dragon Mail, to her former mentor and fellow princess, Princess Celestia.

This princess was known to have a few holes in her decisions as ruler at times, but overall she would lead her kingdom well. Only twice has she actually had to work for her crown's protection. However, never had she felt as threatened as the time she witnessed the being called Superman fight against another creature she could not comprehend.

"Seriously Discord, why do you show me that place? I have no idea what would be the point of it other than to show me that I'm not as powerful as I should be to rule my Kingdom," Celesita paced back and forth in her room, worry and confusion clouding her judgment.

Suddenly, by a puff of dust, a letter appeared for her. The princess of the sun sighed with relief.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, you do know how to calm me down on nights like this with letters of friendship," the alicorn of white said to herself laying down and preparing to read her newest piece of mail.

However, this letter was not something she wanted to read at the moment.

Each line made the ruler of Equestria for 1000 years flare with anger. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy of not being able to adjust, or if Discord's ability to make Twilight enjoy the life she was supposed to.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. After the letter was read, her will was burning, the paper and ink unable to keep up with her will. The summons for Twilight Sparkle to come to her chambers as soon as possible was complete.

She was going to need all of her magic for this.

"Dear Twilight, you're a fool for trusting Discord when it comes to learning magic," Celestia sighed as her letter sent.

After the night past under the faithful work of Luna, Twilight approached her fellow princess.

"Princess Celestia, did you read my letter? I had a lot of questions about that place and I want to learn so much more!" Twilight asked looking at her mentor.

Celestia stared her down. She wasn't going to say a word until Twilight asked the right question. She only had one more test to administer to her student.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No Twilight Sparkle. I did read your letter. It was a very enlightening read. Please, follow me," Celestia said turning around and walking down a hallway.

Twilight followed, confused as to why her mentor was acting so cold. She hadn't done anything wrong to her memory.

Luna also overheard, and attempted to follow the two. She was concerned as her sister had started to get stranger and colder. Her last act of kindness was Twilight's coronation. The concern had been growing for some time, and Twilight's return to the castle was the third to last nail in the coffin of her suspicion.

The second to last was what happened after that.

Celestia walked into her room, Twilight followed and the door closed. Luna had no idea what was going on but knew something was up. Her instinct told her to look through the key hole.

"Twilight, I'm disappointed in you. You allowed Discord to trick you into that world without consulting me first," the ruler of Equestria snarled at her student.

The young creator of magic flinched. Her master's eyes were scorching through her soul. Twilight shivered in fear.

"I'm…I'm….sorry. I didn't realize that it was that big of a deal. Discord said you wanted to show me," Twilight muttered.

"No, I didn't. Discord lied to you!" Celestia snarled.

'_Liar, you wanted to show her after she was finished adjusting to her new life,_' Luna thought worried for the one who freed her from the dark powers.

"But, Celestia-"

"No Twilight! This is treason! This I cannot stand! You've done a lot of good for my kingdom Twilight," Celestia started with her back to Twilight.

"Your kingdom?" Twilight asked tilting her head.

'_YOUR KINGDOM?!' _Luna thought to herself.

"Yes Twilight, MY KINGDOM! I built it with Luna, I ran it for 1000 years unappeased. And now, I'm the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world! You will listen to me Twilight Sparkle, for I-" Celestia snarled turning to face her student, horn glowing.

"Princess Celestia, what are you-" Twilight started.

"AM-"

"Sister no…" a weak voiced Luna realizing the situation pleaded.

"YOUR EMPRESS!" Celestia shouted blasting Twilight's horn directly with magic.

Twilight's eyes shout open, glowing as if something was wrong. Luna could only watch in horror as the event of Celestia's pupil being assaulted by her teacher. Suddenly, a series of memories, or at least that's what it looked like to Luna, was pulled from Twilight's mind, and thrown into a cabinet. Luna dashed away fast, terrified of what she saw.

Celestia simply walked over to the unconscious Twilight. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Power is what I have Twilight. And you're not going to take that from me this day," Celesita said with a hint of malice.

Twilight rubbed her head as Celestia restored her mask of kindness. Her student's eyes showed the fatigue that appeared from the mind wipe.

"Princess Celestia, what am I doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Discord has once again attempted to cause pure chaos. I need you and your friends to wield the Elements of Harmony again and return him to stone once more!" Celestia commanded sending a letter to Spike for the others to arrive.

Luna dashed down the halls, avoiding any contact with anypony. Her eyes showing both fear and rage as her hoofs pounded the floor.

"Sister, how could you! And what's worst, you've done this before!" Luna cried to herself as she finally stopped exhausted.

As if on cue, the lord of chaos appeared next to her. Luna had been careful to not share many things with the former villain.

This was probably a mistake to withhold.

"Princess Luna, what seems to be the problem?" Discord asked keeping his playful nature.

Luna looked at Discord slowly, showing fear for the first time in front of the former enemy.

"Discord, Celestia has cast a spell on Twilight and taken her memories away. I know as I have seen the spell in the Starswrill the Bearded wing," Luna explained.

Discord flinched as he heard the news. He stroked his chin, pondering his next move.

"Celesita must fear Khazan more than I thought. I'll talk to her and we'll see if we can get her to have a little fun," Discord smoothly floated down the way.

Luna dashed once more away from her location. She couldn't stand to see what was about to happen.

Discord never made it to Celestia. The guards detained him.

Twilight meet up with her friends at the station, each wearing one of the Elements of Harmony expect for Twilight's crown of Magic.

"Twilight, what's going on here?" Applejack asked.

"Discord has attempted to use me to overthrow Celestia so he can rule over with chaos," Twilight said.

"That's not true Twilight, we were all there when Discord swore to Celestia that he wouldn't use his magic for his own amusement," Fluttershy said showing concern.

"Well, obviously he must have messed up or made a mistake. I mean he couldn't have-" Rainbow Dash started.

"Rainbow, he tried to turn dear Twilight here against Celestia. What more proof do you need?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm, seems like an idea for somepony to get out of creating an actual situation to meet a deadline and create a good story," Pinkie Pie said holding her hoof to her chin.

The other five stared at her for a second.

"Well it doesn't matter, Discord is back at the end of the hedge maze and we're to turn him back into stone," Twilight said taking her crown and leading the way.

"Twilight dear, you must tell me what is going on. Don't you remember how much fun we had while we were away from this boring place," Discord motioned with his claw and paw.

Twilight shook her head. Fluttershy clearly was crying as she had her element of Kindness on. This shocked and gave finality to his situation.

"Discord, I'm s-s-sorry. I don't want to. But the Princess said-" Fluttershy stuttered out.

Discord only held up his claw. He turned to Pinkie, whom had a grime expression. He looked to Rarity, who had a look of distaste on her face. He turned to Applejack, but her expression was just of confusion. His attention was then turned to Rainbow Dash whom snarled and stared him down, and finally to Twilight who had her sights on destroying Discord.

Finally, it sank in as he looked up to see Celestia with her grin.

"So, you're finally just ending the act Celestia?" Discord sighed.

"Don't listen to him girls, no matter what! He'll say anything to get you to believe him. Just like the first time we meet him!" Twilight commanded as the six entered their formation.

"Do your worst! I'm prepared for it!" Discord challenged.

The Elements of Harmony activated and unleashed their power on the chaos player. He was turned back into stone.

Luna had finally had enough. Seeing that done to Discord made her panic. Celestia was power hungry.

And she was taking out the threats.

Luna's instincts told her to flee to the one area that she knew none would follow her. Her horn shined and she vanished in a flash of light.

And she ended up landing in the terminal that Discord had brought Twilight and Spike to.

Luna had retreated to Khazan.

Her quest to obtain allies began.

She lost herself in thought as she walked around the terminal looking for allies. It was clear that none of them here were going to be the best of choices and needed to pack a powerful bucking kick.

"Alright, so in order to save my sister and prevent her from turning completely evil and abusing the Elements of Harmony, I'll need a team to fight with. But who can I turn to?" Luna thought to herself realizing the irony of her situation.

The roles had become reversed. Suddenly, she was the one who was right for Pony-kind, and Celestia was the tyrant that needed to be stopped.

Her walking and thinking to herself had distracted her from the creatures, many of whom she had already known about in her own studies of magic, until she ran into a building.

Here some creatures that she hadn't seen before were walking in. The mare of the moon followed, unsure of whether or not they were friendly.

On the door was a sign. She stopped to read it.

_This is sacred ground. No fighting of any kind is permitted here. You will ahead by these rules or you will be ejected from here right away. This is Jerry's Bar. This is the crossroads of Video Games, Anime, Cartoons, and Comics. Enjoy your time here._

"What? Perhaps there are people that I can ask to help me here," Luna said to herself.

She walked in to the bar. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were there. She looked around but didn't see anything that looked familiar.

The weird thing was, the bar looked nothing like the outside.

It was very modern.

"Maybe a drink's all I need to get a good start," Luna muttered to herself moving towards the bar.

The modern bar was bare, but the tables and booths around it were full of creatures. Luna approached the bar to find only a brown mouse running all over the place.

"Well hello there. Do you happen to have any cider in?" Luna asked.

The mouse nodded once, was gone in a puff of smoke, and returned with a mug full of cider.

"Wow, that was fast," Luna said lifting the mug to her lips.

The cider tasted like the Apple Farm's cider.

"But how can this be? I thought only the Apple's had this kind of Cider!" Luna gasped.

The mouse just shrugged his shoulders and ran off to the other end of the bar as if nothing had changed.

Luna was perplexed. She just turned and looked around to see if there was any other pony that could possibly explain to her what was going on.

A stranger with a long white mane was sitting next to her within a few moments.

"Hey Jerry how's it going?" The creature asked the little mouse.

Jerry the mouse nodded as to signified all ok then nodded towards Luna. The pony princess flinched at the motion, though she had no idea why.

"Ah, newcomer. Gotcha. Just charge her bill on mine with the usual," the creature said.

The mouse nodded and was once again gone in a puff.

"Well, now that he's gone, hello," The creature said looking back at Luna.

"Hello," Luna responded.

"Now, now, why so blue?" the creature asked, "Here, my card."

Luna picked up the card and looked at it.

'_Devil May Cry, Dante Demon Slayer,'_ the card said.

"I'm sorry, but my problem is not of a monster," Luna said.

Dante raised an eyebrow and grabbed his own drink, "Tell me about them, let me know whats eating ya and I'll see if I can help or at least find someone who at least willin' to listen."

Something about this creature made Luna felt safe. Behind his brass nature was some sort of a caring soul. She shrugged her shoulders and figured why not. She told him everything she saw. It was a full story that drew more attention from other bar-goers. Finally she wrapped up her story.

"So that's my tale. Do you know anyone with a strong army to stand against my sister long enough to save her?" Luna asked.

Dante nodded and simply turned around. There wasn't a dry eye in the area. Even Jerry the bartender was teary eyed. Luna was shocked to see.

"This was not the reaction I expected," Luna said.

"You haven't been here long have you?" Dante asked looking at Luna like a brother looks at his sister.

Luna nodded in acknowledgement of this fact. She turned around, looking to see if any knew the next question but was unsure of what to ask.

"So, all we have to do is kick this Celestia's ass and we'll save your home right?" a black haired boy with a red shirt open to reveal a X shaped scar on his chest asked.

"LUFFY! We are not getting involved with this," a long oranged hair girl complained.

"I'm in," Dante acknowledged.

"Lady Paluntenia has granted her blessing on this fight. I will join you to stop your sister and free your kingdom," a messy browned creature with wings said taking a bow.

"Kingdom?" the girl asked.

"AOW! This sounds like a SUPER reason to go!" A big blue haired man responded.

"Is there treasure?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Or alcohol?" a green haired man with a scar over his eye asked.

"What about Cotton Candy!?" a little brown creature asked.

"Oi, oi, oi, what's wrong with you guys?!" a blonde haired man with a swirl on his eyebrows and a long nosed man asked.

"Why yes, we have all of those things in my kingdom, but there are countless shops of food and catering that I would be more than happy to have cater for you if you agreed, though I'm not certain as to why any of that is important," the moon raiser answered in response.

"WE'RE IN!" A group of nine creatures answered.

"Alright, a chance to kick some ass again, and I can't miss this," a black haired man in what appeared to be a green suit answered.

"Urameshi's in then I'm in," A red haired boy answered.

"Yeah, then you'll actually beat something this time Kuwabara," The first one replied.

"Take that back Urameshi," Kuwabara replied grabbing the first one by the front of his shirt.

"Well, these idiots might be easily swayed, but I'm not. What makes you think that I'm going to assist you?" a short man with large hair asked.

"Well, I've wanted to visit this Equestria after hearing her tale of the Everfree forest, I will offer my assistance as well," a long red haired boy answered.

"Kurama? You too?"

"Come on Hiei, why not? It's not like it'll take too long," Kurama replied.

The first one glared at the second then tucked his hands inside his cloak and turned his head away as if submitting in.

Luna was shocked to see how many were willing to help the princess. It was a complete shock.

But the next part was nothing short of amazing and revealing. Another pony, a unicorn, approached and bowed to the princess.

"Princess Luna, you will not enter this battle alone with these creatures. We have been cautious of Princess Celestia for a while now. We will back you on your ambition. We are the Ponies Against Celestia's Tyranny," the unicorn said.

"PACT?" Dante asked, "Kinda a lame name ain't it?"

"We've been having discussions about that," the unicorn admitted.

Princess Luna was shocked at this. She had no idea about the rebellion.

"I thought that my sister was loved by all," Luna stated.

The unicorn shook their head, "I'm afraid a lot happened in your absence. Celestia has been charging the ponies with more and more ungluing conditions and demands. We're not even allowed to travel to Canterlot or any of the areas surrounding there until we've spent 100 years traveling."

Luna shivered at the thought. It was terrifying. No pony had ever seen such a thing. The princess nodded her head. In an instant she had written a letter of challenge to Celestia.

Finally, after gathering her allies, after telling them of her plans of attack, after consulting with the members of her army that she meet, they were ready.

"Today, we fight my sister in order to save my home. She has gone mad with power and I fear it will only consume her more. We fight to save all of the ponies of Equestria. And I will make certain, that no harm comes to your homes or your families," Luna announced to her troops just before they marched.

_Finally, we return to the start of this tale. This tale of two sisters with each one wanting the most for their people, but only one who can see the right way to obtain peace._

Luna and Celestia stared each other down as their armies clashed against one another. Luna's forces were able to knock Celestia's back at first. Celestia had the numbers to back her army up. Luna's squadron however was strong. Her movements with her team were exact and calculated. Celestia was using brute force to keep them from advancing too far.

"Seems like my sister has been very busy in Khazan," Celestia stated glaring at her army's enemy, "Shining Armor, I need you bring out our special weapons."

"At once Princess," Shining Armor said horn glowing and a signal blasted into the sky.

Suddenly a force of wind blasted forward from behind them as the army of the Moon finally got a foothold and was able to gain ground.

"What's that?" asked the lieutenant of the rebellion against the Sun Princess worried.

Luna glared as the wind started subsisted. Great beasts of nature landed in front of the army of the Sun.

"Dragons, Ursa Majors, and the Changeling Empire? Celestia, have you no shame? Even Discord wasn't this bad," The princess of the moon stared down her enemy.

Celestia's laugh was cold. Queen Chrysalis who appeared with her empire's army flinched. Her army's agreement was only for this battle but it was clear her side and choice was evil.

Luna's glare was steady, but her new allies were always full of surprises also. None of her new allies were impressed.

Instead they appeared to be itching to go.

"Leave me the big guys," the demon hunter Dante said racing towards the Ursa Majors.

"I'll take the skies," Pit said blue wings glowing as he dashed towards the flying enemies as if it was another day.

Luna turned to her ground based allies, unsure of who to send forward.

"LUNA!" Celestia challenged firing a direct blast as her sister.

Luna blocked the spell by casting her own that knocked the blast upwards towards the sky and away from any of the fighting members.

"I'll fight my sister, I trust the rest of you will be able to fend for yourselves?" Luna asked preparing to take flight.

"Trust me, they won't be able to stand up once we're done with them," the one called Urameshi answered.

Luna nodded and dashed at her sister. Celestia followed suit and the two clashed at the center of the battlefield. Horns clashing as they took the sky beyond the clouds.

"Luna, we have been apart for 1000 years already, don't you think we've been apart for too long?" Celestia pleaded.

"Don't you think you should have tried that before blasting me?" Luna asked casting her own spell to hit Celestia.

Celestia dodged and threw a large fireball at the moon raiser. Princess Luna dodged and returned with a blast of ice. Celestia dodged and dashed forward as Luna countered with the same moves that her sister's.

Hoofs, wings, horns clashed between the two as they continued to fire off blasts of magic. Neither could get the advantage. But they dove down towards the ground. Right in the middle of the battle field the two crashed down causing dust to fly over the area.

One was standing over the other from the outline. But neither side could tell. The dust finally cleared to reveal the final winner of the battle.

And the winner was…


End file.
